La Razón Que Te Demora
by vickyng
Summary: Cuando pienso en esta guerra miserable, pienso en ti, y en todas las mentiras que tuve que decir para poder dejarte marchar. Un chico con un futuro incierto. La explicación de una mentira. Recomendado leer antes Ojala. RenxHoro. Songfic. Ren's POV.


**(Hey, aquí vuelvo al ataque, pese a todo. Por primera vez te veo a los ojos y entiendo que estamos solos en una isla, y es por eso que permanecemos lado a lado. Y lentamente, besarnos, desnudarnos, para consolar todo este dolor. Hey, esta vez, nos miramos a los ojos, y nos dimos cuenta de que cada uno pensaba en otra persona. Hey, y he aprendido que, si seguimos mirándonos directamente, y no solo observándonos, vamos a empezar a pensar en los dos. Cuando me abraces, pensaré en vos. Cuando me beses, se va a acabar el alguien más.)**

**No me importa la cantidad de reviews, porque con saber que lo leyó gente, me doy por satisfecha. No espero ser la autora más leída, sino que busco darle un verdadero trasfondo a mis historias. Sepan que yo no me quedo en la historia entretenida ni bonita. Con saber que alguien entendió mi visión sobre el futuro y el rumbo que estamos tomando, me doy por satisfecha. Gracias, de todas formas, a Liver Girl(Gracias por apoyarme en mis historias), Risa.Haradaa(Gracias por los halagos, y es principalmente por ti que publico esta continuación) y Afrodinique(Un honor. Silvio es lo máximo. Ahora no se me ocurre alguna pareja, pero si me nace alguna, te la diré. Gracias por leerme). Gracias de verdad, por dejar review.**

**Este songfic está hecho con la canción "La razón que te demora", de la Renga, grupo argentino de rock. Por supuesto, no me pertenece, como tampoco Shaman King.**

"**Yo ahora me quedo en callado, subyugado ante el peso de este silencio ciego. Y yo no digo nada, porque no puedo hacer algo para cambiar este mundo, excepto dejarme arrastrar con el resto(…) No puedo, porque cuando pienso en esta guerra miserable, pienso en ti, y en todas las mentiras que tuve que decir para poder dejarte marchar"**

**RenxHoro, Ren's POV. AU. OOC. Ciencia ficción antiutópica. Songfic. Recomiendo leer antes "Ojala", el songfic anterior a este, y me encantaría que me dejasen reviews. Sin ellos, dejaré de escribir. Así que espero su apoyo.**

**La Razón Que Te Demora.**

Cada día llegan nuevos informes sobre la situación en el desierto, allá, lejos de la capital. La gente cada vez se va haciendo más insensible a las notas de masacres. Nunca fue capaz de ver la miseria que significa esta batalla inútil, y tal como quiere el gobierno, se dejan envolver por el nacionalismo que utilizan para adormecernos.

Y mientras, para ellos, se vuelve más irreal y lejano, y vuelven a sus vidas normales; a sus conversaciones sobre lo cotidiano –ya no sobre que el hijo de la vecina apareció muerto ayer, destrozado por una mina antipersonal, y que lo único que se reconoció de él fue un trozo de uña que quedó tirado por ahí-. Han ido cesando las protestas contra la guerra. Las mujeres; madres y esposas, defienden al gobierno, orgullosas de que sus hombres sirvan a la patria.

Yo ahora me quedo en callado, subyugado ante el peso de este silencio ciego. Y yo no digo nada, porque no puedo hacer algo para cambiar este mundo, excepto dejarme arrastrar con el resto. Y sentirme orgulloso por pensar, aunque sé que no debo comentarlo con nadie, o me matarán por traición a la patria a pedradas.

**Hay un destino que no tiene pruebas  
Por eso esta historia**

Quisiera poder hablar únicamente de la situación de mi país, del mundo; en lo político, económico, y social, pero no puedo.

No puedo, porque cuando pienso en esta guerra miserable, pienso en ti, y en todas las mentiras que tuve que decir para poder dejarte marchar. Sabía lo que significaba para ti el país, y que no compartes mi visión sobre lo que ocurre actualmente. Sé que fui cruel y frío, pero prefiero que me odies, y arrinconarme a llorar, que estés pensando siempre en mí, y de un disparo te arrebaten la vida. Te dejo libre a plena consciencia.

**Puede que muera con una verdad  
Olvidada en tu memoria.  
**

La vida no es color de rosa. Estaría mintiendo si dijese que eso era lo que pensaba cuando estábamos hablando. Realmente, yo sentía lo que decía. No me daba tristeza tu mirada ofuscada, ni me removió el corazón tu intento fallido de parecer indiferente. Sé que no esperabas que te dijese eso. Y yo sí tenía en mente cada palabra que salió de mis labios.

Y te fuiste, sin decir un adiós de más. Marchaste, seguro de que yo no te amaba, ni nunca lo había hecho. "Intenté quererte, pero uno no se puede obligar en esas cosas". Ahora que lo pienso¡Cuánto dolor te debe haber causado esa simple frase!

Me equivoqué. Lo asumo. No vi la verdad en mí, sino que traté de protegerme ante esa otra afirmación, que era lo cierto en ese momento. Finalmente, esa razón que decía que nunca te había querido y que fácilmente olvidaría, murió al mes de tu partida.

¿Cómo saber si el destino nos quería juntos o separados¿Cómo afirmar que no me equivoqué, y que hice lo correcto al dejarte libre, que no le torcí la mano al destino¿Cómo sobrevivir sabiendo que estás a tantos kilómetros, y con la muerte colgada de tus hombros?

**Será un camino que no tiene huella**

Un mes después. Un mes sin tener idea de ti. Y entonces, empezó a surgir ese sentimiento que creía muerto. Ese amor por ti, tan latente cuando aún no tenía idea que algún día estaríamos juntos, empezó a cruzar mi corazón con violencia. Solo que ahora tengo un contra que antes no: Por lo menos, ahí había un _tal vez_ que se dilataba en el tiempo, hasta la eternidad. Ahora hay un _ya fue _que no deja espacio para futuro alguno. Porque yo te perdí, y lo hice, probablemente, para siempre.

Así ocurrió todo. Esa es mi historia con Horo-Horo, el soldado; uno más del montón, sin rostro ni nombre, solo con uniforme, que está en la línea de fuego, peleando por una libertad hace años perdida. Matando a nuestros hermanos por órdenes de un gigante xenófobo (1) y hambriento de poder.

No tengo mucho más que decir. No hay noticias de los hombres, o por lo menos, no las ha habido de Horokeu. Lo único bueno de ello, es que deja la certeza de que está vivo. Su familia, al igual que todos los patriotas de nuestro ahora, está orgullosa de él, y se sentiría aún más honrada de que él muriese sirviendo a la patria.

**La suerte que le ha tocado a la estrella  
Que te ha de guiar.**

¿Qué puedo decir? Tal vez, ese era el destino de Horo-Horo. Conociéndolo, creo que ya debe haber notado toda la farsa y lo deplorable que es la guerra. Sin embargo, ahora me pregunto¿Realmente lo llegué a conocer? Tal vez, esté disfrutando con las matanzas, y halla encontrado su razón de vida.

Es tarde. Llueve. La ciudad está en silencio. Me deslizo fuera de mi añejo departamento, tomando las llaves de mi auto. Enciendo el motor, sintiendo su ronronear anticuado. Prendo la radio, y allí, una canción. No presto atención. Es una de esas tantas tonadas románticas, de letra estúpida, hechas para que la gente piense en ellas, y la música no sea un instrumento político.

"_Fue a conciencia pura que perdí tu amor, nada más que por salvarte. Hoy me odias y yo feliz me arrincono pa' llorarte…" _(2)

Quisiera no pensar todo el tiempo en ti, menos cuando estoy en otros brazos. Quisiera no haber comenzado esta nueva historia, simulando haberte olvidado, creyendo no quererte, cuando cada día pienso más en ti, con la incertidumbre de que, tal vez, jamás vuelvas.

**Hay un siempre para la batalla  
Y la razón que te demora  
**

Porque apago el motor y se abre la puerta de una nueva casa. Y allí me esperan, al pie de la puerta, con una sonrisa que pronto me veo obligado a imitar. Para besarla, solo tengo que cerrar los ojos y pensar que eres tú. Sé que es cruel para ella, y que prácticamente, estoy jugando. Pero¿Qué voy a hacer? Soy un jugador, y es la única forma que conozco para sobrevivir a tu ausencia.

¿Por qué quisiste irte? Puede haber mil y una excusas sobre esta guerra del demonio; puede haber millones de razones para invitarnos al infierno. Pero no viste lo que de verdad hay tras esa frase que me dijiste.

"En este mundo, hay que luchar."

Luchar. Pelear. Batallar. Pero por lo que quieres. Y contra aquello que te detiene. Matar, destruir. No a tus hermanos, sino que los demonios en tu corazón. Esa mentira que te ata a una falsa realidad.

Pero¿Qué digo? Yo no soy capaz de derrotar este orgullo que me obligó a mentirte. No fui capaz entonces, ni ahora. No lucho contra mis armaduras. Si encarara la verdad, terminaría esta farsa de relación. Te esperaría. Habría aceptado tu decisión. Si no viviera la mentira, ahora estaría muerto.

**Si hay una sombra para cada luz  
Corras a donde corras. **

-¡Qué rápido llegaste! Pasa, pasa.

-Sí, es que quería sorprenderte. Con permiso.

-Estás completamente mojado. Ven, ya traigo ropa para que te cambies.

-Sí. Muchas gracias.

La linda chica. La bella niña que está conmigo, idolatrándome desde que nos conocemos, y que me ama, pese a los artículos en el periódico que recalcan una y otra vez mi nombre como traidor a la patria que debe ser expulsado del país. O cuando menos, asesinado.

Y ella me espera con una sonrisa, en la puerta, con toda mi ropa doblada y planchada. Ella me retendrá en su casa, sin que nadie lo sepa, hasta que yo decida. Porque no me iré de esta tierra que, pese a toda su basura, es mi país. Luché. Y no guardé silencio. Puedo mentir en mi vida privada, pero no dejé que nos mientan con una verdad tan grande. O eso al menos, pensaba. Ahora, solo me quedan los recuerdos que me atan a esta tierra.

**Quizá el destino sea una mentira**

Y mientras me seco el cabello, pienso en todas esas veces que nos encontramos casualmente, y que di gracias al cielo por ver tu linda sonrisa. Ella habla, sin saber que no es escuchada.

Yo no merecía eso. Tú tampoco. No tendríamos por qué haber terminado así, realmente esto no tiene sentido. A un paso de la muerte cada uno, a kilómetros de distancia. Creyendo vulgaridades. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto¿Es que tú no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para permanecer con vida?

Dios nos ha burlado (3). Se ha olvidado del mundo en su caída vertiginosa, cuando más lo necesitábamos.

El padre se ha vendado los ojos, necio a lo que le gritan millones de siervos. Permanece sentado al centro, entre sus ángeles, dichoso, mirando a este infierno, satisfecho de que paguen todos los pecadores que mataron a su hijo. Los justos no son más que una ilusión de nuestra propia mente pecaminosa, que ve en otros demonios a gente buena.

El hijo se ríe, sentado a su lado, bebiendo una copa de vino agrio. Se olvidó de cuando fue hombre, y besa a Judas, sin notar quien es. Ambas mejillas. No ve la desesperación en que nos encontramos, en que incluso lo hemos perdido a él. No nota que su iglesia está perdida, y no puede sostener a nadie. Sus apóstoles, con la piedra colgada al cuello, miran con lástima hacia nosotros, sin atreverse a decirle algo a su maestro.

El espíritu santo se fue hace tiempo. Ya no nos ilumina, ni nos acompaña. Las palomas dejaron de existir hace años. Ni ellas aguantaron la inmundicia de las ciudades; del planeta entero.

**Quizá lo único que quería la vida  
Era terminar con vos.**

Me lanzo en la cama, y ella se acerca a mí. La miro con tristeza, y planto un suave beso en sus labios. Se acomoda en mi pecho, y enciende la televisión.

Y allí, en las noticias, está mi madre, diciendo que ella no tiene nada que ver con la bestia en que me transformé. Que está segura que fue la gente de la calle la que me lavó el cerebro. Y que, ojala, me atrapen pronto, porque un traidor así no merece seguir con vida.

¡Quemen todos sus libros y artículos, todos sus programas radiales y panfletos¡Que arda todo, para que no quede seña en la historia de tal traidor¡Nadie debe saber que existió alguien que decía cosas tan terribles contra nuestra bienamada nación¡Destruyan a esa bestia en que se transformó mi adorado hijo!

Como si ella alguna vez me hubiese querido. No me sorprenden sus palabras en lo absoluto. ¿Cuántas veces leía en su mirada el deseo de mi muerte? Son tantas, que no podría dar un número.

**La ruta sigue más allá  
De las luces de la autopista  
**

La vida va más allá de esta ciudad. No, no hablo de una eternidad, sino de una espiritualidad. El camino no es solo un trozo de tierra, es la lucha por nuestros ideales. Es más que este país putrefacto. Hay todo un planeta agonizando.

Miro todos mis escritos, ahí, en una carpeta, como recuerdo olvidado de lo que fui. Entonces tenía esperanzas de poder cambiar el mundo. Hoy, lo único que busco es salvar mi pellejo.

-Hoy mismo… ¿Hoy mismo harás el cambio?

-Sí. Déjame terminar de ver las tonterías que dicen sobre mí, y luego me encargaré de todo.

-¿Podemos…? Tú… ¿Me harías por última vez el amor, así, tal como te conozco?

-…No veo por qué no.

Apago la luz, quedando solo con la tenue iluminación azulada del televisor, mostrando videos donde aparezco dando discursos de liberación. Me hacen parecer grotesco y lunático. Los comentaristas hablan sobre mi supuesto desequilibrio mental.

La beso, sintiéndola estremecer entre mis brazos. Con suavidad, la empujo de mi pecho, quedando yo sobre ella. Siento el amargo sabor de su boca. Cierro los ojos, y ahí está el cuerpo de Horo-Horo. Y sonrío con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus labios se encargan de mi cuello. Un ligero jadeo, y en mis labios se forma el nombre de mi chico en la guerra.

**Secando al ojo de la lágrima  
Te perderás de vista  
Como un relámpago en la fría noche  
Cruzarás los abismos  
Esos que guardan a la sombra  
Que te oculta de vos mismo.**

La dejo dormir, tirada en la cama, desnuda. Me doy una ducha en su sucio baño, tan comunes en estas casas de adinerados que viven solos. Al salir, cubriéndome con una toalla, me quedo parado frente al espejo. Y veo mis ojos verdes.

Mi pelo largo y liso. Su color dorado. Mi rostro gastado y triste. Mis pómulos altos. Mi rostro redondo. Y me despido para siempre de ese antiguo yo.

Las tijeras en mis manos tiemblan. Todo esto es mucho más significativo de lo que parece. No es solo sobrevivir, es negar todo lo que fui, dar un paso hacia un cambio que no tendrá regreso. Los mechones de cabello caen al suelo húmedo. El agua que corre por mi cuerpo los acompañan.

**Hay algo extraño ahí del otro lado  
Que te teme y te da la mano  
**

Bajo la mirada, después de trabajar en mis ojos y pestañar seguidamente, y descubro, sorprendido, a este nuevo yo que me parece tan distinto. El pelo violeta oscuro, casi negro. Los ojos dorados. Mi rostro se ve mayor, más frío, menos triste. Mi nueva ropa, negra. Una mueca de sorpresa se asoma en los labios del chico del espejo.

La veo asomarse por el espejo, y dar un respingo, asustada ante mi presencia. Luego parece recordar lo que le había dicho, y me sonríe con ternura, casi compasión, mezclada con diversión. La observo, confundido, viendo lo oscuros y penetrantes que siguen siendo mis ojos, ahora dorados.

-Vaya… te ves… distinto. ¿Ya sabes qué nombre tendrás?

Se forma un silencio. Me vuelvo a analizar en el espejo, sin prestarle mucha atención. Ese demonio me devuelve su mirada dorada, invitándome a destruir todo lo que quedaba en mí.

-Ren. Ren Tao.

-Ren Tao? Qué nombre más extraño!. Bueno… Entonces, Ren Tao¿preparado para tu nueva vida?

**Para llegar hasta vos.**

Se había vuelto a quedar dormida, después de incorporar mi nueva persona al registro civil. Tal vez, ahora está despertando, y se pregunta donde estoy. En un rato, sentirá algo raro. Verá que no están mis cosas, y desesperada, me empezará a buscar.

Ella quiso que la amara, pero no lo habría logrado jamás. Ren Tao no es el mismo chico frágil que es perseguido por la policía por revolucionario. No escribirá jamás un artículo político. Odia la política y la literatura. Ama su país, es callado e introvertido.

Ren Tao habría ido a la guerra, si no fuese huérfano y desnutrido. Solo hay una cosa que todavía mantiene de su antigua personalidad: Ama a Horokeu Usui más que a su propia vida.

**Hay un destino que no tiene pruebas  
**

Camino por las calladas calles de la ciudad, después de haber dejado mis cosas en ese raído departamento, que de ahora en adelante, deberé llamar hogar.

El destino. Yo le he torcido el brazo en casi todo momento.

Y seguiré adelante. Tal vez, ella nunca sepa que aún pensaba en Horo-Horo, pero sé que ya hice la mitad de las cosas bien: no estoy con ella, y no le tengo que mentir. No más cerrar los ojos y obligarme a sentir los labios de mi chico en vez de los suyos.

**Por eso esta historia**

**Ya habrá muerto  
Con una verdad olvidada en tu memoria.**

Siento unos pasos tras de mí. Me giro, asustado, y ahí veo a dos policías, con sus rostros duros y fríos, asechando a cualquiera que parezca un rebelde, capaz de causar algún problema. Me miran, y deben notar mi nerviosismo. Aprietan el paso, y me hacen una seña clara: Registro.

Sudando frío, me pego a la pared, sucia por el humo de las fogatas que se encienden los fines de semana a la orilla de la calle, para que la gente mantenga el calor. Siento esas manos sobre mi cuerpo, buscando cualquier excusa para llevarme preso, o incluso, matarme ahí mismo. Empujan mi rostro con mayor fuerza contra el muro áspero. Cierro los ojos, sintiendo el frío en mis miembros.

**Será un camino que no tiene huella  
la suerte que le ha tocado a la estrella  
que te ha de guiar.  
**

-Su identificación, por favor.

Me giran, intentando penetrar mis ojos. Bajo rápidamente la mirada, buscando en mis bolsillos la cédula aún caliente por estar recién hecha. La miran muchas veces, buscando cualquier indicio de falsificación, o un nombre o fecha que les indique que soy buscado.

Trago en seco, pues no me había fijado si tenía algún error. Con alivio, la devuelven a mis manos, y veo en sus labios un amago de sonrisa. Por su mirada, por sus ropas, por una pequeña placa entre sus ropas, veo que ellos estuvieron en la guerra, y que fueron devueltos por alguna razón extraña.

Quedo sin aliento al ver su número de batallón. Me cuesta un par de segundos asimilarlo. Estaban en el mismo escuadrón que Horo-Horo.

No me atrevo a preguntarles. La herida es muy fuerte, y podrían sospechar. Salió en televisión que yo era cercano a Horokeu, pese a que él era "un joven normal y patriota, sin ninguna de esas ideas desquiciadas contra nuestro país."

**Habrá un siempre para la batalla  
y la razón que te demora  
si hay una sombra para cada luz  
corras a donde corras.  
**

Vuelvo a mi departamento, y me apoyo en la puerta a tomar aire. Me acerco a la cocina, y me sirvo un trago. En seguida, prendo una vela. Y tomando el portafolio de papel que contenía todos mis escritos, hasta los no políticos y los que nunca publiqué, hago que arda. Ahí se queda todo mi pasado. Excepto la fotografía escondida bajo mi colchón. Porque Horo-Horo no se va.

Una lágrima sale de mi ojo, sin que sea tomada en cuenta. Voy a la sala de estar, desamoblada, donde solo hay un televisor en el piso, y varios periódicos. Prendo el aparato, sin tener en cuenta los ríos de lágrimas que se me escapan ahora. Tomo otro trago, y guardo silencio. Una información repentina me hiela el cerebro.

**Quizá el destino sea una mentira  
**

"Tenemos una información de último momento sobre lo que ocurre en la sierra. Hoy ha sido descubierto el cuerpo de un joven patriota, que luchaba por nuestra tierra. El hombre, de entre unos veinte y veinticinco años, fue rodeado por un grupo de enemigos, y masacrado. Sus restos aún no pueden ser identificados, pero sabemos que pertenece al fatídico pelotón K-21(4), que esta misma semana sufrió directamente las consecuencias de una mina antipersonal…" (5)

K-21. No puede ser.

**Quizá lo único que quería la vida**

Horo-Horo. El pelotón de Horo-Horo. Mi corazón se detiene. El único ser a quien he amado. Ni a mi madre. Ni a mi hermana. Ni a mi padre. Horo-Horo.

Un vacío me llena el corazón, ante la horrible incertidumbre. Y mis lágrimas se detienen, mientras una, que quedó clavada en mi rostro, cae al vaso, mezclándose con el alcohol.

El dolor me hace presa. Y mi vista clavada al televisor, esperando mayores informaciones, para quitarme el miedo a que aquél que perdió la vida, después de que yo lo perdiera, sea ese hombre al que amo.

**Era terminar con vos**

**

* * *

**(Dream Theater – Strange Deja Vù)

(1): Xenofobia, para los que no saben, fobia a los extranjeros.

(2): Otra parte del tango de Discépolo y Amadori "Confesión". Aquí, el nexo obvio entre "Ojala" y esta historia está hecho por tal canción. Reitero, no es que no me guste el tango, que de hecho, me encanta, ni lo encuentro un "adormecedor de masas", pero en el contexto, hay que entender que una cancioncita romántica realmente está hecha para que la gente no ande escuchando música política, sino que se quede con la moda.

(3): No es mi intención ofender a nadie con los párrafos que siguen. No tengo ningún problema con las religiones, de hecho, yo soy católica, pero estoy abierta a la puerta del ateísmo y agnosticismo. Además, recuerden la época en que los sitúo, y que Ren es un libre pensador, que ve la verdad, mientras la mayoría permanece vendado.

(4): No tengo la menor idea de cómo se nombran los pelotones. Esto es mi invento, teniendo en cuenta que esto es ficción, y más aún, _ciencia ficción._

(5): Para ser totalmente sincera, luego de escribir esta parte, me di cuenta que quedó, en cierta forma, parecida al final del "Finally Free" de Dream Theater. Para evitar confusiones o malos entendidos, lo aclaro. Solo fue una casualidad, por tener demasiado incorporada la canción a mi subconsciente.

**¡Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**

¡Vamos! A todos nos gusta recibirlos, incluso a mí. Así que si han leído este largo song fic hasta el final, les ruego que me dejen su opinión, por poco desarrollada que sea. ¡Por favor! No es tan difícil, solo aprieten el botoncito a su izquierda, al pie de la página, que dice "submit review". WoOoH… Así de simple.

Ojala esta página sea algo más que un intercambio de lemons e historias melosas, y alguien me de su visión de la guerra o algo así. Sé que soy idealista pensando que alguien lo hará, pero aún así, dejo la puerta abierta.

Ya saben¡Reviews!

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
